This invention relates to a carrying device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a heavy object to be carried, such as a golf bag, having a strip of thistle cloth ("Velcro") affixed to one side, and a belt member which is adapted to be worn around a person's waist having a second strip of thistle cloth affixed to the outside of the belt member across the lower back so as to place the weight of the object in the pelvic region when the thistle cloth strips are joined.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,470 discloses a carrying device which comprises a belt which is adapted to be worn around a person's waist and which has attached thereto at least one magnetic member, the magnetic member being able to hold metallic objects by magnetism. A specific device is a golf bag having a belt holding a magnet which will attach to the magnet on the belt. The disadvantage of magnets are that the magnets themselves add weight and, secondly, that they only attract when they are positioned in essentially one fixed position or else they repel. Also, once that they are magnetically attracted, one to another, they are difficult to separate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,243 discloses a backpack integrated into a weight supporting belt. The fastener for the belt is made of "Velcro" material so that the fastener is adjustable. The "Velcro" strips are on the free ends of the belt.
U.S Pat. No. 4,625,862 discloses an accessory support for use with a golf bag which comprises a "Velcro" strip. The corresponding strip is attached to golf club covers or to other accessories for attachment to the golf bag.
In the approaches used by the prior art, the use of "Velcro" strips is not used as a supporting structure for carrying an object and transferring the weight of the object from the back and shoulders to the hips or pelvic region of a person or from one shoulder to a more centered position for easier carrying.